Recharged
Recharged, stylized as RECHARGED, is the second remix album of recordings by American rock band Linkin Park. The album, which includes remixes of songs from the band's fifth studio album, Living Things (2012), was released on October 29, 2013 through Warner Bros. and Machine Shop. The album was released on vinyl in December 10, 2013. History Recharged was officially announced on the band's Facebook page on September 12, 2013, the same day that their new game, LP Recharge, was released. The band revealed that the album is a remix album, featuring reinterpretations of the songs from Living Things. The band also announced that there will be a limited-edition version of the album, available exclusively from their website. It features an interactive 3D sculpture based on the Living Things album artwork, a 48-page art booklet, both Living Things and Recharged albums, and a magnetic stylus that can interact with the liquid solution in the 3D sculpture to create unique patterns and designs will be included. Pre-orders began on September 16. In regards to the new song "A Light That Never Comes" and the album, Mike Shinoda, the co-vocalist of Linkin Park, said: "I think this song and release show where we're at right now. Making the song with Steve, premiering it through the Recharge Facebook game, and debuting it via Microsoft's Xbox Music—I think it's all indicative of our band's commitment to experimentation and pushing boundaries." On September 13, Shinoda made another post on the band's Facebook page revealing the track list and talking about the album: "After Reanimation I told many people I would never put together another album of remixes...but as I began to hear all the amazing reinterpretations of LIVING THINGS, I had to change my mind. The result, RECHARGED, is definitely worth it. I can't wait for you guys to hear this amazing project, with contributions by Pusha T., DATSIK, KillSonik, Bun B, Money Mark, and others. Our new song with Steve Aoki, A LIGHT THAT NEVER COMES is on the album as well, plus a special remix of the new song by the inimitable Rick Rubin." In that same post, Shinoda revealed that pre-orders from the band's website will receive an exclusive digital download of Paul van Dyk's remix of "Burn It Down". The entire album is available for streaming at linkinpark.mtv.com. Track Listing All original recordings from Living Things produced by Rick Rubin and Mike Shinoda. A LIGHT THAT NEVER COMES (with a reboot by Rubin) produced by Shinoda, Steve Aoki, and Brad Delson, written and composed by Linkin Park and Steve Aoki. Pre-order Bonus Track In other media Mike Shinoda's remix of "Castle of Glass" appears on the soundtrack to the November 2013 video game, Need for Speed Rivals. Singles Recharged spawned only one single, "A Light That Never Comes" with Steve Aoki, which was released as a stream at Xbox Music and via digital download on September 16, 2013, with a CD single which was released outside of North America on October 11, 2013. The only promotional single released before the album release is "I'll Be Gone (Vice Remix)", which was released on October 21, 2013 before the official album date release eight days later, which features Pusha T providing additional rap vocals to the Vice remix of "I'll Be Gone". It can be heard as a full preview from Tumblr and on the band's official YouTube channel. Personnel Original Living Things credits adapted from the Living Things liner notes. ;Linkin Park * Chester Bennington – lead vocals * Rob Bourdon – drums, percussion * Brad Delson – lead guitar, backing vocals; additional vocals on "Until It Breaks"; synthesizer on "Burn It Down"; sampler on "Lies Greed Misery", "Castle of Glass" and "Victimized"; acoustic guitar on "Castle of Glass" * Dave "Phoenix" Farrell – bass, backing vocals; sampler on "Lost in the Echo", "Lies Greed Misery" and "Victimized" * Joe Hahn – turntables, samples, programming, backing vocals * Mike Shinoda – vocals, rhythm guitar, keyboard, piano, synthesizer; strings and horns on "Castle of Glass" ;Additional musicians * Steve Aoki - programmer, producer on "A Light That Never Comes" * Owen Pallett – strings on "I'll Be Gone" * KillSonik - interpretation on remix of "Lost in the Echo" * Vice - interpretation on first remix of "I'll Be Gone" * Pusha T - vocals on first remix of "I'll Be Gone" * Dirtyphonics - interpretation on remix of "Lies Greed Misery" * Rad Omen - interpretation on remix of "Roads Untraveled" * Bun B - vocals on remix of "Roads Untraveled" * Enferno - interpretation on remix of "Powerless" * Tom Swoon - interpretation on remix of "Burn It Down" * Datsik - interpretation on the first remix of "Until It Breaks" * Nick Catchdubs - interpretation on the remix of "Skin to Bone" * Cody B. Ware - vocals on remix of "Skin to Bone" * Ryu - vocals on remix of "Skin to Bone" * Schoolboy - interpretation on second remix of "I'll Be Gone" * Money Mark - interpretation on second remix of "Until It Breaks" * Rick Rubin - interpretation on remix of "A Light That Never Comes" * Paul van Dyk - interpretation on remix of "Burn It Down" (pre-order bonus track) ;Additional personnel * Rick Rubin – producer * Mike Shinoda – producer, engineer, creative director * Joe Hahn – creative director * Ethan Mates – engineer * Andrew Hayes – assistant, engineer, editor * Brad Delson – additional production * Jerry Johnson – drum technician * Ryan DeMarti – production coordination, A&R coordination * Manny Marroquin – mixing (assisted by Chris Galland and Del Bowers) * Brian Gardner – mastering * Rob Cavallo – A&R * Liza Jospeph – A&R coordination * Peter Standish – marketing director * Mike Shinoda, Joseph Hahn, Rickey Kim - creative direction * Annie Nguyen – art direction * Brandon Parvini of Ghost Town Media - additional artwork * Frank Maddocks – LP icon design Category:Linkin Park Discography